Not What It Seems
by Softfire
Summary: After being hit by the car, Hook sees someone. The person and their involvement in the future of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest is not at all what it seems. I'm terrible at summaries, please give it a try..
1. Richmond

Dear Reader,

I am new to the OUAT fandom - pretty much up until this point, I've only been really interested in Supernatural's fandom. I only just started watching the show on Netflix about a month ago, so I know I'm a little behind. I have not seen Season 3 and won't get to until it's on Blu-Ray, so probably another month or two..

Anyway, I absolutely love OUAT's Captain Hook. He reminds me a little bit of Dean Winchester from Supernatural, specifically seasons 1,2, & 3, which is probably why I like the character.

I'm trying out an original character but there will be plenty of Hook and depending on how long i decide to go with this, other main characters as well. Also, my plan is to slow down the timeline in season 2.

Thanks for letting me to share this.

Summary:

Takes place at the end of the car accident scene in Episode 11, 'The Outsider'. After being hit by the car, Hook sees someone. The person and their involvement in the future of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest is not at all what it seems.

**Not What It Seems**

**Chapter 1:** Richmond

"What's been done can't be undone!" Gold's voice cracked as he cradled Belle in his arms. Then, his face hardened as he stared daggers at Hook. Standing, he brought his hand up in front of his body, Gold spun a ball of flame. A car horn blared behind him and in one motion Gold grabbed Belle, barley managing to dart out of the way.

Hook was not as lucky. The large wheeling cart-like thing careened toward him and it was all he could do to jump vertically in the hope to leap out of the way. His head and body slammed into the windshield, his breath painfully leaving his lungs as blackness consumed his vision. The car continued its forward motion and Hook's unconscious body bowled over the roof only to be unceremoniously dropped on the hard earth. His inert body continued to roll away from the road and finally came to a stop partway in a ditch.

Consciousness blasted back to Hook in an explosion of pain. He groaned as he opened his eyes trying to remember what had happened. An image of a large cart made of metal flashed in his mind. He tried to pull in a deep breath and stopped short as sharp unrelenting misery erupted from his side and chest. Hook expelled a breathy curse and tried to take inventory of his injuries. Beside the white hot agony coming from his left side, he could feel blood leaching down the right side of his face. His right leg throbbed but it was the least of his worries at that moment.

Sirens blared out into the night and Hook raised his head slightly to see two more metal cart things approaching quickly. The first, with flashing red and white lights attached to the top, stopped near the scene and his eyes widened when Emma Swan stepped out and began taking charge. When Emma noticed Hook lying on the ground she outwardly groaned and slowly made her way to him.

"Hey beautiful," Hook rasped out to Emma as she approached.

Emma sauntered up to the pirate with a mixture of shock, annoyance, and maybe a little concern. Truthfully, she was more worried about _how_ he had ended up in Storybrooke in the first place. Kneeling next to the prone man she winced when she saw his shallow breaths and the deep pain lines etched across his face. Without warning she pressed down on his rib cage and smirked a little when he cried out.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he cursed.

"Yup, you probably have some broken ribs," she stated matter-of-factly and stood up.

Hook watched as Emma walked away from him. He knew that this time he was in quite the predicament and things probably were not going to go in his favor. If only he could will himself to get up and sneak into the forest. Unfortunately he seemed to be having trouble controlling his own body and the difficulty he was having taking a breath did give him some pause.

Amidst all the commotion, a snapping twig from the darkened woods caught Hook's attention and he turned his head toward the sound. He squeezed his shut as the tree line expanded and contracted rhythmically. When the dizziness passed he opened his eyes and they fell upon the shadowed figure of a woman 15 feet away. She appeared to be watching the scene unfold. Another siren roared from the distance and Hook saw the lithe figure slowly back further into the woods.

"Swan!" he called out as loudly as he could.

"You can wait your turn," Emma informed him as she made her way back to Hook.

"No, no, darling…not that…I just…saw someone in the woods…just a second ago…watching," he said between painful gasps. He wanted to tell her more but couldn't find enough breath.

"Uh, sure you did," Emma retaliated. She did however take a better look at the injured man, her gaze falling on the large gash along his hairline which continued to ooze blood. "I think you might have a concussion too, buddy. Sit tight, the paramedics will be with you in a moment."

The blonde turned around to see where she was needed next making it apparent to the pirate that he was no longer at the top of her priority list. Hook's eyes continued to scan the tree line until he was certain he saw movement again. This time the woman was squatting between a patch of bushes. She brought her right hand to her lips and ever so quietly shushed him. A soft breeze blew against his face and with it the light scent of coconut.

Two male paramedics rushed to his side one of them asking curtly, "Sir, can you tell me where you are injured?"

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" the second man questioned while he opened the medic bag.

Hook blinked and looked up at the two men in confusion not used to this type of treatment.

"Sir?" the first man pressed, giving his partner a knowing look.

Turning his head back to the bushes, Hook blinked in surprise when he saw only the shrubbery. He cried out in pain as the paramedics assessed his injuries. He could feel himself losing the ability to stay awake as he tried to contemplate who could have been hiding in the shadows. Those same shadows began to consume his vision and finally blackness won out.

_June 2009 – Washington DC_

It was the click of a gun safety being pulled that brought Katelynn Richmond out of her frozen stupor. Her grey eyes narrowed at the man holding a Beretta 92 to her fiancé's head.

"Now Katelynn, I believe you and Gunnar here own me a favor."

"Do we, Harvey? Cause I am pretty sure when I helped you acquire the Eastman Diamond last fall we were square," Katelynn casually stated making sure to keep all emotion out of her voice as she watched Harvey press the gun barrel into Gunnar's neck. The younger man's face was a collection of cuts and bruises and he was clearly having difficulty breathing through his battered nose.

"I guess that's where we are in a bit of a disagreement."

"Listen, Gunnar and I are done with this life. But I can give at least half a dozen names of other people that would be dying to help you out," she offered. Shifting her feet she could feel her Taurus Model 92 at the small of her back and wished it was in her hand.

"No, my dear. I just need you," Harvey's voice dropped to a low rumble as he moved his finger onto the trigger.

"Harvey, come on. Let's not do anything rash," she raised her hands in a placating manner, the closest the 27 year old woman has come to begging in a very long time. Her internal alarm was going off that her and Gunnar weren't going to make it out of this one. She locked eyes with her fiancé, pouring her soul into the look, praying that he could see the silent 'I love you'.

"Last time, Katelynn. Will you help me steal The Heart of the Forest, yes or no?"

Katelynn knew that Harvey's patience was wearing thin and this was the last time he'd ask. With no other options left, she took a breath and calmly answered, "Yes".

The mobster laughed richly. "I knew you'd see things my way. But you shouldn't have made me work so hard to get you to agree". Without warning he backed away from Gunnar, aimed the gun at his chest, and fired. Katelynn screamed and ran the short distanced to her love, trying to catch him before his lifeless body hit the cold cement floor.

"We start planning tomorrow for the heist," Harvey informed the thief, he turned away from the devastated woman and walked to the warehouse door. "Oh, and Katelynn bring your 'A' game".

_October 2009 – Washington DC_

Katelynn's fingers danced across the laptop keys while she furiously completed the complicated algorithm that she hoped would break the nearly impenetrable security system protecting the amulet Harvey wanted so badly.

The Heart of the Forest, a pendant in the shape of a tree and made from polished wood, gold, and silver, wasn't just any historical artifact. Legends and historians alike spoke of the fabled piece as being carved from the same wood as the Ark of the Covenant and that it contained some sort of power. But that was only a myth. The only truth about the talisman was that it was priceless and kings, queens, emperors, and sultans had been stealing and killing for it for centuries.

And now the artifact's fate was in the hands of a shattered, 27 year old woman with vengeance on her mind. Harvey had been searching for the illusive amulet for the better part of two decades. Now, Katelynn was a mere moments from finishing the code that would halt the security system protecting the artifact from becoming the world's most valuable stolen item. Under any other circumstances, Katelynn would have marveled at herself and how exciting it was to be a part of procuring such a piece. A frown crossed her heart-shaped face when an image of Gunnar, laughing and carefree, flashed in her mind's eye. Her grey eyes misted and she blinked furiously trying to keep from letting the teas fall.

"Katelynn, my dear, how is that code coming?" Harvey's cheerful voice sounded as he entered the white conversion van she was working in.

"Almost there," she responded coldly not looking up from the laptop monitor.

"I am so very glad to hear that," he practically trilled. "You really are a marvel. I just don't understand why you want to leave all this behind," the short middle aged man waved his arms dramatically in the air at the excitement of the night. "You should really consider staying with me. Can you image all that we could do together?"

It was all Katelynn could do to not jump when the back of his hand rubbed along her bare arm. She squeezed her eyes shut before answering smoothly, "well, it will be difficult to leave but there's something I need to do once this job is over." It seemed as if God was on her side at that moment, the code finally complete. "Done!" she announced victoriously.

Harvey clapped his hands, "wonderful! I will get the team ready to move." He started to make his way to the van's rear double doors when he turned to look at the young woman, "I want you with me, my dear". His eyes narrowed slightly, "I wouldn't want something to go wrong with the security system."

"Sure, Harvey. You know I'm always game," a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Inwardly she was cursing the man for knowing her intentions to have the cops show up at the opulent mansion while the rest of the group was stealing The Heart of the Forest. Now she was going to have to come up with another plan.

Forty five minutes later, just before one in the morning, Katelynn's gloved hand closed over the amulet. She pulled the delicate artifact from its glass casing and placed it into a black velvet pouch.

"Give me The Heart of the Forest, Katelynn," Harvey cooed from behind her.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, startling the five members of the heist. On instinct she crouched down to hastily place her tools into a backpack lying on the tiled floor next to her.

"You said we had an hour!" Harvey spat at her. "Give me the amulet!" he demanded, face hardening he reached for his gun. Police sirens could be heard wailing in the night, approaching quickly.

"Here!" Katelynn tossed the black velvet bag to him and rose to her feet, backpack thrown over her shoulders, she turned with the rest of the group and hurried for the mansions backdoor.

They spilled into the well-manicured garden, flashing lights from cop cars parked in the driveway partially lit up portions of the backyard. Without saying another word, Katelynn sprinted to an eight foot, ivy covered fence and deftly climbed to the top. She briefly looked over her shoulder at the four men scattering into the darkened corners of the mansions garden. Swinging her legs over the fencing, she dropped to the ground, landing on the balls of her feet with cat like agility, in an ally. She glanced in both directions and took off to the right hoping the cops hadn't made it past the front door of the estate. Darting in and out of the shadows she had successfully made it several blocks from the crime scene and allowed herself to slow to a more normal pace, taking in her surroundings.

She had ended up on a typical residential street in an affluent area of Washington DC, row houses and cars lining the boulevard. Scanning the length of the road she found what she was looking for. Katelynn slowly approached a late 90s Honda Accord. Peering in the black car's windows she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

All within a minute, she had slipped the left backpack strap off her shoulder, unzipped the biggest pocket, pulled out a metal jim, and was sitting in the vehicle. The next part was more difficult, Gunnar was the one who normally would hotwire a car. Luckily she had paid attention enough that the engine sputtered to life after only a few minutes. She then expertly maneuvered the old Accord out of its spot and drove to the nearest freeway entrance ramp. At that moment, the Pacific Ocean was loudly calling her name. She needed to get as far away from DC as she could.

A little over three hours later, Katelynn finally allowed herself to breath. She found herself on Interstate 64 just inside the George Washington National Forest. Glancing at the backpack on the seat next to her, she finally got up the courage to shove her hand into the middle pouch. The tips of her fingers brushed against a leather strap and she yanked the object out and onto her lap. Keeping just her left pinky finger on the steering wheel, she opened the small black velvet pouch and pulled out The Heart of the Forest. A small smile danced across her lips as she carefully put the amulet back into the bag. For a moment she felt as though she'd won but it was short lived. Katelynn knew Harvey was never going to stop hunting her and when he found her, he would make her pay dearly for her transgression.


	2. A Brief Meeting and Coconut Memories

Not What It Seems

**Chapter 2:** A Brief Meeting and Coconut Memories

The pain in his ribs was sharp and unrelenting, dragging him from the blissful dreamless sleep he had been having. Hook opened his stormy blue eyes and took in his surroundings inwardly groaning that he was still in the place Emma had called a 'hospital'. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but he could now see sunshine streaming through the slatted shades on the windows.

A sudden feeling of unease crept into his mind and he shifted his bruised body on the bed, stopping when he realized he couldn't catch his breath. Besides the anxiety that was building, he also noticed how incredibly thirsty he was. It felt as though there was an endless supply of tinder in his mouth and throat. His eyes swept the room again and his gaze fell on a glossy pink pitcher and matching cup on the nightstand. His mind sluggish from several different pain medications, he reached out for the cup having forgotten about the handcuffs. The clink of metal against metal and his hand still a foot from the nightstand caused him to growl low in his throat in frustration. The captain glared at the pitcher and cup, they were mocking him.

Movement in the doorway caught Hook's attention, the instinctual fight or flight response taking over. Even in his weakened condition his drive to survive kicked in and he tensed. What he saw leaning against the doorframe surprised him and his battered body slumped back into the mattress and pillows.

A nurse, dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, watched the pirate with a look of both concern and mild curiosity. Her body language, shoulder pressed against the doorframe, right foot propped in front of the left, left arm bent and loosely holding the right at the elbow, told Hook that she was in no hurry to assist him. Her demeanor was much different than the other nurses who seemed to buzz with energy as they checked over him.

"See something you like, lass?" he asked, wincing at the frailty in his voice.

At the sound of his voice, the nurse cleared her throat and sauntered into the room. Without a word, the woman walked to the side table, on the far side of the bed with the pitcher, and poured water in the cup. Turning to the pirate, she brought the cup to his lips and allowed him to drink. Hook practically guzzled the cool beverage.

"Thank you," he said the words with true sincerity.

Receiving no reply, he watched as she placed the now empty cup back on the table. Then she slowly made her way around to the other side of the bed and to a rectangular box which lit up when she touched the buttons. Hook perked up with interest as her delicate fingers navigated the little squares and she reviewed whatever was written in the small window.

"So, Mr. Jones I'm only stepping in for Nurse Amy while she's on lunch," her voice was slightly rough and sultry and it stirred something in Hook's imagination. "I just need to ask you a few routine questions."

"Aye. You can ask me anything," he rumbled to the attractive brunette. He eyed her body through downcast eyes and gave a slight nod of his head in appreciation, she had curves in all the right places but well-toned muscles were visible underneath the tight fitting attire.

The woman let a corner of her mouth twitch upward in response to his philandering, exposing a large dimple. "Now Mr. Jones can you tell me your pain level on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the worst?"

Hook gave the question some thought before answering, "well Miss I would have to say now that you are here, it's much less."

"Mr. Jones, please answer the question," the nurse pressed barely phased by his chiding.

The pirate sighed and finally said, "I suppose I would have to say a 6."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones. Just a couple more questions and I'll be out of your hair."

"There are other places that I'd prefer you to be, lass," he quipped with a wink of an eye.

"I'm sure there are," she breathed quietly, arching an eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I got hit by a...what did she call it? A car," Hook hoped that's what Emma had called the large metal cart that had slammed into him.

The nurse nodded her head, "I'm glad you haven't experienced any memory loss due to the concussion. Now what else can you tell me about the accident did you see or hear anything else?"

Pushing his head back against the pillows, the pirate racked his brain trying to bring back the events from the night before. He remembered following the crocodile and his lady to the town line and pulling the trigger on the weapon. Hook could practically feel the metal crash into his body before he lost consciousness. A vision of Emma talking to him flashed across his memory but he felt as though there was something else. "No, I can't say that there's anything else that comes to mind," he looked up at the pretty nurse half expectantly.

"It's okay, Mr. Jones," she said in a soft tone, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Dr. Whale should be in to check on you shortly and Nurse Amy will be back from lunch in 15 minutes." The woman removed her hand from his shoulder and made her way toward the door, trailing the faint hint of coconut. She stopped just before walking out and turned to look at him, her hand lightly touching her face.

Hook's blue eyes widened as an image of a woman in the woods swept over him like the familiar waves of the sea. That was what he had forgotten; a woman, her hand to her face, with long dark hair and an agile body, much like the nurse standing before him. Hook never forgot a woman.

"What's your name, lass?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"Just rest Mr. Jones and I hope you get well soon," she said with a small smile. Then she was gone.

_Earlier that Morning_

Katelynn had been thinking about the guy in black practically all night. She could have sworn that he even ended up in her dreams a few times, which would have been stupid in her opinion. It's not as if she had had a chance to meet him, but maybe seeing someone get run over by a car will do that. Mostly Katelynn was afraid that he would remember catching a glimpse of her in the trees. The last thing she needed was for Harvey and his cronies to somehow be connected to this guy.

At sunrise she made the decision to head into the small town. She drove her newly acquired black Jeep Wrangler along the outskirts, getting a lay of the land, in case she needed to get out of Dodge, or in this instance Storybrooke, fast. The road she was currently driving hugged the coastline and she reveled in how the vehicle moved along the blacktop. Looking out the driver's side window she allowed herself a brief moment to take in the Atlantic Ocean and all its beauty. There really was nothing quite like the sea. In all the years of running, she almost always ended up near some body of water.

The marina came into view first, followed by a little more than a half mile stretch of beach, then by store fronts and restaurants. It wasn't long before Katelynn pulled up to a red light and saw the sign for the hospital with an arrow pointing straight ahead. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she gently pressed the gas when the light changed and followed the signs to Storybrooke General Hospital.

"God, you are a huge dumbass," she scolded herself, pulling the car into the parking lot. The 30 year old woman smoothly guided the Jeep into a parking space. Cutting the engine she contemplated what she was going to do.

"Ugh. There's no way he could have seen me," she muttered quietly while climbing out the vehicle. Grabbing a black Nike drawstring backpack from the passenger seat, she slung it over her shoulder. Surely the chances that the man who'd been hit by the car would remember her were slim to none. He had to have had a concussion. Katelynn overheard the paramedics while they had tried to determine several diagnoses on the scene. Taking a deep breathe she slammed the door and meandered her way to the main entrance.

It wasn't long before Katelynn found herself moving through the busy hospital hallways. She easily located a nursing break room and slipped in. One woman was sitting with her back to the door and didn't notice the con artist glide along the wall to a locker area. Just beyond the lockers was a small closet which contained spare scrubs, towels, shoes, and various other items. Scanning the many piles of scrubs, she found her size and quickly changed. Luckily she had decided on running shoes so that was one article of clothing that she wouldn't have to worry about.

She folded her jeans, t-shirt, and jacket and placed them in the bag. Glancing around Katelynn located an empty locker nearest the door and placed the Nike backpack inside. She added her car keys and iPhone to the lower front pockets of the shirt, her other clothes could always be replaced. Without another glance, she purposely walked out of the break room and was on a mission to find that man.

It really didn't take to find his room. Katelynn looped the second and third floor of the hospital twice searching for a car accident victim but she also lingered by the nurses' station to eavesdrop. At the nurses' station on the third floor, she was able to overhear that a patient with cracked ribs, concussion, and deep contusions, was handcuffed to a bed on the fifth floor. One of the nurses went on to gossip how a 'Sheriff Swan' had demanded that the patient be hidden.

Katelynn left the edge of the nurses' station and approached the elevator, pushing the up arrow with trepidation. She was unsure what she going to uncover once she got to talk to the guy and what if he did work for Harvey? She couldn't bring herself to believe that she could kill him. In fact she made it a point to only use violence in self-defense.

The ding of the elevator brought her out of her reverie and she stepped through the doors once they opened. Hitting the number five button with the butt of her hand she forced herself to decide what she was willing to do.

She found the room easily enough. Getting the courage to walk in and demand answers was a different story. At the moment she was in the doorway with her shoulder pressed against the frame having an internal debate with herself. Her gaze was fixated on the stranger and she took in his shallow breaths, cuffed hand against the railing, and pain creases on his forehead. Katelynn had noticed that night, before he got hit by the car, that he was a pretty good looking guy. Even with stitches keeping a gash along his hairline closed and bruises covering a good portion of his face, Katelynn couldn't deny that the man was indeed extremely attractive and not much older than her.

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly missed the man's movements as he was pulled from his drug induced slumber. She continued to watch him as he struggled to reach for the water pitcher and became agitated. It was while she shifted her wait to her left leg and cocked her right foot in front that he noticed her.

"See something you like, lass?"

Katelynn was slightly taken aback by his accent; she was a sucker for accents, especially an Irish brogue. Holding back the urge to allow any sound to escape her lips, she cleared her throat and moved into the room toward the pitcher. It would appear that her interrogation was about to begin.

Pouring some water into the cup she turned and brought it to his lips. While the man drank greedily, she had caught the haunted look in his ocean blue eyes. Perhaps an interrogation would be a bit harsh. He finished, offered sincere thanks, and she decided that a little community theater was a better approach.

Her questioning the man as a seemingly harmless nurse started out fine. Mr. Jones's accent and innuendo started to make her mind wander from the task at hand. She found herself wishing for the one-hand man to be wearing much less than he already was. Silently berating herself, Katelynn used her _I don't take no for answer_ voice, "Mr. Jones, please answer the question."

She went through a few questions she'd seen on several episodes of _Untold Stories of the ER_ when medical personnel dealt with head trauma patients. Mr. Jones appeared to be answering them honestly. It didn't take all that long for Katelynn to get to the question she had really been there to ask. She watched his face screw up trying to remember but he signed and informed her that there wasn't anything. In that instant, she felt bad for the stupidly hot guy and without thinking she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and comforted him.

'_What in the Hell am I doing_?' she thought. She did manage to say out loud, "Dr. Whale should be in to check on you shortly and Nurse Amy will be back from lunch in 15 minutes."

Removing her hand from Mr. Jones's shoulder proved to be more challenging than expected. It was almost as though there was invisible glue trying to keep her hand there. Finally mustering every ounce of self-control, she ripped her hand from his muscular shoulder and walked to the door.

"What's your name, lass?" his question stopped her in her tracks. Desperately wanting to answer him honestly, she thought better of it and told him to rest. Then without another word, she left him.

Out in the hallway she ran a hand over her face in disbelief. In all her years of running cons she'd never felt that out of control before. What was it about this man that had got her so worked up?

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," Katelynn whispered aloud as she took the elevator back down to the first floor. She briskly walked back to the break room and collected her bag from the locker. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't change back into her clothes. Instead, still donned in scrubs, she high tailed it out the hospital front doors to her car, and then drove the main road out of town all the while secretly wishing that she'd get the chance to see him again.

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything of OUAT.

Thank you to all who read the first chapter. Please feel free to offer constructive criticism and also let me know what you think of the story so far. Unlike my other 2 incomplete stories for both Supernatural and Psych, I actually have an outline completed and I know where this is going.

Thanks!


	3. A Sweet Melody Beckons

Not What It Seems

**Chapter 3:** A Sweet Melody Beckons

For the past three days, Hook had been trying to keep a low profile since he had led Charming, Snow, and Leroy to the Jolly Roger only to have them release the shrunken giant. He hadn't expected Anton to knock out the prince, but it had created the diversion he needed to sneak off the ship.

The majority of the pirate's time since then was spent ducking in and out of abandoned buildings, general plotting against the crocodile, stealing food from Granny's, and searching for his confiscated appendage. He had only been able to sneak back onto his floating home once since the ordeal and it had only long enough to grab his wooden hand and a spare dagger since Charming and Snow had found it necessary to post guards on the docks. He was most dismayed that he wasn't able to grab an extra flask of rum from the cargo hold.

It was at this particular moment, just past sundown, that he found himself melding into the shadows of the now closed Flower Shop caddy-corner from Granny's. He was waiting for a large group of Enchanted Forest transplants to leave before he darted across the street to the back alley. There were enough individuals from the Enchanted Forest, who'd recognize him easily, that he felt it prudent to hide from. He more importantly needed to remain hidden from Cora and Regina. The pirate knew it wouldn't be long before one of them found him and made him pay for pointing the pair astray of the Dark One's dagger. Their quest for the weapon was only delaying him from following Rumpelstiltskin to exact his revenge outside the town limits where the Dark One wouldn't be protected by magic.

While Hook waited in the cover of darkness, movement down the street to his right caught his attention. As the figure drew closer, it only took him a moment to place the long dark hair and body type of the woman from the woods and the hospital.

"There you are, darling," he muttered under his breath.

He was so engrossed in watching the woman slip into the alleyway near Granny's that he barely noticed the small contained purple cloud manifest behind him. Hook slowly felt a presence and tensed.

"Captain, it appears you have betrayed me," Cora's pleasantly calm voice floated behind the pirate.

"Betrayed seems a bit harsh," he chided, glancing over his shoulder.

"No, I don't think it does," the sorceress stated with a flick of her wrist.

Hook felt his body momentarily soar and twist through the air only to slam into the hard road, flat on his back. He could barely catch his breath while the white hot pain that shot through his still healing ribs nearly caused him to black out. Grunting, he lifted his head to watch Cora stalk toward him. His hand blindly searched the asphalt for anything to aid in his survival.

"It doesn't appear as though you'll get to kill the Dark One after all," the witch spat out as she approached. While she talked, Hook's searching hand rubbed against bits of glass and gravel.

Kneeling beside the prone man, Cora grabbed a fist full of his jet black hair and yanked his head from the cement forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I don't believe anyone has ever been so foolish as to try and trick me," she laughed at the sheer absurdity.

"Oh, no? What about your own daughter?" Hook snarled and hurled the rocks and glass fragments into Cora's face. She cried out and let go of his hair bringing her hands to her face. The pirate summoned all his strength; then biting his lip against the pain, he scrunched up his body and kicked the woman with everything he had. Cora's head crashed into the brick wall of the flower shop with a sickening crunch.

Taking several semi-deep breaths, Hook tried desperately to will the throbbing in his left side to stop. When that didn't work, he pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. This land appeared to have a vendetta against him. His survival instinct kicked into overdrive and he heaved himself off the ground, supporting his broken body with the wall. Without another glance at the unconscious sorceress, Hook pushed away from the rough brick and slowly but steadily made his way through the quiet town. It wasn't until he was well within the tree line of the forest that he dared to let his guard down.

Another hour crept passed with the captain stopping periodically to catch his breath against the uneven bark of a tree. Getting as much distance between himself and Cora seemed like the only logical thing to do. With his strength fading, he finally sank onto a fallen Oak. He shivered in the chill October New England air and he shrugged deeper into his leather coat. Setting his head and shoulders back against a small sapling, he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before his battered body succumbed to the rest he needed.

A coyote howling in the still night air woke Hook from his dreamless sleep. Rubbing his eyes with his left forearm, he pulled himself more upright and warily looked into the woods dimly lit by the waning crescent moon. He glanced into the canopy and studied the moon and stars; he had been asleep for several hours.

"So much for not causing any malfeasance," he muttered while slowly getting to his feet. His ribs, while still sore, did feel better and he was able to take a decent breath. "I guess a rest was in order after all."

Believing it would still be wise to remain hidden, he decided to head a little further into the forest and then cut back to the shoreline. After a few minutes of hiking in the partial moonlight, he slowed when he thought he heard music. Shaking his head, he wondered if he had indeed hit his skull on the ground when Cora threw him. As he continued further north, the sound of a guitar playing on the gentle wind caught his attention. This time, he knew for sure that he had heard right and it wasn't just a guitar, he heard a woman singing.

He crept along the shadows, listening intently as the music grew louder as he got closer. Suddenly, the singing stopped and he halted and held his breath in anticipation. The guitar started up again and his feet moved, almost seemingly of their own volition. As Hook came upon a stand of thick foliage, he caught a glimpse of firelight. Peering around the shrubbery, his gaze fell on the woman he had seen in the shadows after he injured Belle. Her long dark hair fell around her shoulders in waves. The guitar was propped across her lap while she strummed a melody. Hook's breath caught as she started to sing quietly in a hauntingly sullen voice.

_Mother, mother ocean, I've heard you call  
Wanted to sail upon your waters  
Since I was three feet tall  
You've seen it all, you've seen it all_

_Watch the men who rode you  
Switch from sails to steam  
And in your belly you can hold the treasures  
Few have ever seen  
Most of them dream  
Most of them dream_

_Yes, I am a pirate two hundred years too late  
Cannons don't thunder there's nothin' to plunder  
I'm an over forty victim of fate  
Arriving too late, arriving too late_

_But I've done a bit of smugglin'  
I've run my share of grass  
Made enough money to buy Miami  
But I pissed it away so fast  
Never meant to last  
Never meant to last_

She continued to strum the sad melody for another few minutes, occasionally humming. The song finally came to an end and the woman laid the guitar flat across her thighs, elbows on the face, and finally her head in her hands. She sighed deeply and then rubbed her eyes.

Hook, concealed behind the undergrowth, watched as the brunette carefully straightened and put the guitar back into its case. She stood up, walked to the car, and placed the leather case in the back of the jeep. After shutting the trunk, the woman made her way back to the small campsite and sat down, staring into the glowing embers. Feeling as this was as good a time as any to make himself known, Hook started forward and pushed past the foliage to the edge of the camp.

Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, the con artist snapped to attention. Her body became rigid, preparing to either fight or take off in the nearby Jeep. Her eyes widened slightly at the figure that emerged from behind the undergrowth.

"Mr. Jones," Katelynn stated, trying to keep the surprise from her voice.

"Aye. That's me," Hook responded and crept toward the small campfire continuing, "and you are the woman I remembered seeing in the woods after getting injured." He stopped abruptly when he saw a large dog rise from the ground next to the woman. The beast lowered its' head, brandished its' teeth, and growled menacingly.

"It's okay, JR," she soothed quietly while briefly stroking the silver and black German Shepherd's head. Pushing herself up from the tree stump she'd been sitting on, Katelynn reached behind her back and pulled her Taurus Model 92 from the waistband of her jeans. Planting her feet, she raised the gun at the intruder. "How did you find me?" she questioned, her voice becoming hard as steel.

"Well, I would be remiss if I didn't admit that I merely stumbled upon you," Hook offered while standing as still as possible, blue eyes still on the beast. Pirates and dogs never really got along.

"As much as I'd like to believe that were true," she trailed off.

"The truth, lass, is that I was simply in the woods and I heard signing. My curiosity got the better of me and here we are."

"Right," was her automatic sarcastic retort. "Well, you can tell Harvey he'll need to try a little harder next time and to send someone a little less ridiculous. I mean, come on, I know Halloween is next weekend but really…a dude dressed like a pirate?"

"I can't tell Harvey anything seeing as I don't know him," the very real pirate replied. He had almost forgotten that this woman didn't know about his world and she probably didn't believe both Captain Hook and the Enchanted Forest even existed. He was slightly curious as to what this Halloween was though.

Hook's gaze kept sliding from the growling dog to the shiny weapon grasped in her right hand. While similar to the weapon he had used on Belle, this one was much larger. He also surmised that the mystery woman knew how to use it with deadly accuracy.

"So then tell me something then, why are you 'simply in the woods' as you put it?" she questioned the leather clad man. "And you better not lie to me or I'll shoot your where you stand." Katelynn cringed internally, that had to have been a quote from a movie.

"I'm in these god forsaken woods because I'm trying to avoid someone," he spoke plainly and truthfully. At least providing as much truth as he thought was enough in that instance. If he was being honest with himself, he was feeling slightly fearful for this woman's safety. It was more than likely Cora was now searching for him, readying a new attack for his insubordination. Without allowing her another question, he decided it was time for one of his own, "Tell _me_ something, love, why are _you_ in the woods?"

Katelynn openly gaped at Mr. Jones. She did believe him that he was avoiding someone, he was probably into drugs or maybe he owed someone money. Regardless, she oddly _knew_ he was being truthful. Being a thief and a con artist, not to mention being on the run for several years, didn't lend the option to telling the truth. She sighed and responded, "I am also trying to avoid someone." With her admission, Katelynn lowered the gun, checked that the safety was still on, and tucked it behind her back.

Taking the lowered weapon as a peace offering, Hook slowly moved closer to the fire, keeping both his real and fake hands raised. Katelynn motioned to another stump on the far side of the campfire. When the German Shepherd growled again, she snapped her fingers and he fell silent sliding back onto his haunches.

"Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you, Mr. Jones," she warned. "JR, here, will make your face his chew toy."

"Aye. I'm sure that to be true. However there's no need to be so formal. Please, call me Killian."

"Aye?" she questioned with the slight raise of an eye brow. Who was this guy kidding? "You're really getting into character aren't you?"

"Aye."

"Okay..._Killian_. I'm not sure how historically accurate your costume really is though. I don't think real pirates from the 1700s wore guyliner. Anyway, are you hungry? I think I've got some Fritos left around here somewhere," Katelynn rummaged near the side of the stump she was perched on. Her fingers brushed against the crinkled chip bag and in one motion she flung it to the guy. Who was she kidding, he was absolutely gorgeous.

Hook easily caught the bag mid-air. The material felt strange in his hand and he wondered what type of sustenance could be inside. Unrolling the bag like scroll, he placed it in his lap, dug his hand in, and pulled out a few hard pieces. It didn't look like much in the firelight but he was determined to make her believe he was from this realm. The captain brought one of the bits to his mouth and tasted his first bite of the non-magical world, besides the blue jellyfish abomination from the hospital. What hit his taste buds was nothing like he'd ever experienced, the small morsels were crunchy and salty.

"I've got some bottled water too," Katelynn informed her new companion while she walked over and handed him the plastic container.

"Thank you, darling," Hook took the bottle from the woman's outstretched hand, their fingers brushing gently. Katelynn pulled her hand back quickly; shying away from what she believed was an accidental touch. However she couldn't deny that the brief physical interaction made her stomach flip flop as if she was a teenager, perhaps it was also his accent or the way he called her lass and darling. Without giving the man another glance, she made her way back to her makeshift chair.

The pirate, as he watched her walk away from him, placed the bottle between his knees and twisted the cap. He had barely had a chance to learn much of anything about this world without magic and things as simple as how people drank water intrigued him. Hook was about to ask another question but stopped as rustling sounded to his right.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I've finally caught up to you, Katelynn," a deep voice emanated from the darkness beyond the firelight.

"Shit," Hook heard Katelynn mutter under her breath. She then stood and clapped her hands sardonically. "Congratulations, Harvey. I really didn't think you had it in you. It's only taken you what, 3 years?"

The squat middle-aged man stepped out of the shadows, a rifle held loosely in his pudgy hands. "I want The Heart of the Forest, Katelynn."

"I don't have it on me, dumbass."

"Quit playing games. I want it and you're going to give it to me. Who's this?" Harvey asked and trained the rifle on Hook. "Now this looks familiar," he pressed, chuckling quietly.

"I don't know. I freakin' met him 10 minutes ago."

"Then I guess you won't get so upset this time when I put a bullet through his heart. Well, maybe you will since he's much better looking than Gunnar was anyway."

"Don't you dare talk about Gunnar!" she yelled, pure hatred written across her heart-shaped face. Hook shifted his weight ever so slightly and slowly lowered his hand to his belt where his dagger was sheathed. He was silently berating himself for walking out of one situation and basically stumbling into another.

"Did I hit a nerve?" the mobster asked sarcastically. "I simply don't have time for this, my dear. I have the people that I answer to waiting for that amulet." Harvey snapped his fingers and two rugged looking men sauntered into the clearing, one behind Katelynn, the other to the Hook's left. It was at this moment that the pirate felt the odds slipping in the favor of this Harvey until a low menacing growl sounded behind the crime boss.

The German Shepherd sprang from beneath the dark undergrowth and lunged at Harvey. When the dog's teeth met flesh, the mobster cried out and jerked causing the rifle to fire, its blast almost deafening in the nearly still woods. A burning strain pulsed through Hook's left arm. He ignored the sensation as he caught a glimpse of the man closest to Katelynn grab her, pinning her arms to her sides.

The pirate trained his eyes on his own foe who was preparing to advance. The two sized each other up, under normal circumstances, Hook knew he could easily win with simple fisticuffs but his still healing ribs were going to protest. He quickly judged the distance and in one fluid motion, he pulled the dagger from its sheath and threw it with perfect accuracy, hitting the other man in the right shoulder. The thug fell to his knees. Hook swiftly stood up and approached his injured adversary. He raised an eyebrow and then pulled back his right hand. After a split second, he let his fist fly, easily knocking the man unconscious. Bending at the waist, he reached down and pulled the knife from the man's shoulder, he then rose and turned preparing to assist his female companion. It was only then he realized that she didn't need him.

Katelynn had felt the large arms wrap around her the moment her beloved dog attacked Harvey. Instinct took over and she threw her head backwards, catching the man in the nose. She then used the momentum and her body weight to kick back forcing the man into the side of the Jeep. His hold loosened and she stepped down on his foot causing him to let go of her completely. Katelynn gracefully spun in place and brought her knee up catching him in the nuts. She then backed up a couple of feet and brought her black combat boots up sharply, hitting the man squarely under the chin.

Pulling open the driver's side door, she turned and whistled loudly calling the German Shepherd. JR immediately let go of Harvey's arm and was inside the Jeep in an instant. Then, Katelynn's grey eyes searched out her new companion.

"Get in!" she yelled out once she saw Killian with his attacker lying on the ground.

Hook ran to the other side of the Jeep, yanked the door open and climbed in. He quietly thanked whatever god ruled this realm that he had paid attention earlier when the woman had put the guitar away.

Katelynn got behind the wheel and grabbed the keys hanging from the ignition. The engine roared to life, headlights and floodlights illuminating the trees and foliage. Without another glance at Harvey or his ruffians, she slammed her foot onto the gas, kicking up dirt, sticks and rocks. The off-road vehicle shot forward.

"Hang on, Killian. This is going to be rough!"

The pirate captain braced himself as the car took off on the uneven ground but it did nothing to stop the jarring to his sore ribs. He was surprised to see how easily the woman maneuvered the vehicle over the landscape. Less than 10 minutes later, Katelynn brought the Jeep to a stop just short of the Storybrooke town limits. Parked just off the road was a black GMC Yukon with dark tinted windows.

"Give me your knife," Katelynn demanded, throwing the Jeep in park. Without needing any explanation, Hook handed her the bloodied weapon. She opened the door and jumped out. The pirate watched as she ran around the SUV stabbing all four tires with his dagger. Racing back to the waiting Jeep, Katelynn handed Hook his knife as she climbed into the driver's seat. "That should slow them down."

Putting the car in drive, she pulled onto the stretch of blacktop and headed away from Storybrooke. Luckily for Hook, the drive was much smoother.

"I'm sorry I can't take you back to that town yet. I've gotta get away from Harvey but I promise you, I'll get you back," Katelynn looked at Killian, sincerity laced in her voice.

"I understand, lass," was all he replied as the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign disappeared from view.

**Author's Note:**

You guys are a tough crowd or I've just gotten that rusty... Anyway, I've changed the rating from M to T since this hasn't been as violet as I thought it was going to be.

For anyone that is reading, I hope you like this chapter.

Oh, and I of course don't own anything for OUAT.

**Song Credits:** A Pirate Looks at Forty – Jimmy Buffet


	4. Seaside Summer Cottages and Stitches

Author's Note:

Thanks for those that are reading this. While this definitely seems AU right now, the plan is to get this back to the actual show's storyline.

As with everyone else, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4:** Seaside Summer Cottages and Stitches

"Holy shit that was insane!" Katelynn practically shouted into the small space, hitting a fist against the Jeep Wrangler's steering wheel. She glanced over at the brooding man in the passenger seat. "Seriously, I promise to get you back to that town in the next day or so. But I have to make sure that Harvey is long gone and more importantly that he believes_ I_ am long gone."

"Pay it no mind, lass," Hook replied. He was deep in thought his mind bouncing between how he was going to skin his crocodile to where the duo was headed to wanting to know more about this woman. The pirate, out of the corner of his eye, caught the brunette shrugging her shoulder.

"Well, I keep my promises regardless. And if you hadn't caught it earlier, my name is Katelynn," she offered quietly. When her new travel companion only nodded in response, she raised her right hand to tap on the touchscreen in the dash, which quickly illuminated. She tapped the icon for the GPS and upon hearing a ding she spoke, "calculate fastest route to Winchester Lane, Port Clyde, Maine."

"Winchester Lane, Port Clyde, Maine is approximately 40 miles North and East from your current location. To proceed with highway directions, say 'Yes'," Hook raised an eyebrow when the car 'answered' Katelynn. Perhaps this world did indeed have magic.

"Yes," the thief spoke and glanced at the screen when the map loaded, highlighting their route. She then reached into the center console and pulled out her iPod and plugged the auxiliary cable, hanging from the dashboard, into the device. Pressing the 'Home' button, it lit up and she quickly selected the shuffle option, finally dropping the device into an empty cup holder.

Again, the pirate captain was intrigued when strange music started to play from somewhere in the door. He was surprised to find that it had a nice steady beat however he decided that the male's voice singing sounded odd. It wasn't until Katelynn started to sing along that he paid attention.

"_Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D baby  
SAIL! SAIL! SAIL! SAIL  
Lalalala lalalalooo  
Lalalala lalalalooo  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail with me into the dark"_

The captain watched her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as the music changed and a raspy male voice sang. Katelynn drove with her body leaned toward him, her left arm straight with the butt of her hand lying on top of the wheel, tapped her left thumb in time to the beat in an almost relaxed manner.

"Aren't you worried they will be able to catch up to us?" Hook asked suddenly, the loudness of his voice making her jump slightly.

She gave him a dubious look and shrugged, "I'm gonna go with a no. Two of them were knocked out cold, JR pretty much mauled the shit out of Harvey, and I slashed their tires. I'm thinkin' it's gonna take them awhile to do much of anything." Turning her gaze back to the wooded road ahead, she started singing again, this time louder and more confidently than before.

"_I'm falling on my knees right now  
I'm covered in the mess I made  
These colors used to wash right out  
But now they are a part of me  
And I've been searching for a remedy  
When all along it's been in front of me  
I need you here, I need you now  
Right now  
Right now_

(Black stains) they mark me like a letter  
(Won't fade) cracking under the pressure  
(Black stains) nothing stays gold

There's a world above the ground  
A life that we can lead  
But we're lost deep down in these holes  
And I've seen the way out  
Now I just want to let you know

I'm falling on my knees right now (black stains)  
I'm covered in the mess I made (won't fade)  
These colors used to wash right out (black stains)  
But now they are a part of me  
And I've been searching for a remedy  
When all along it's been in front of me  
Your voice it washes the stains away  
(Wash the stains away)  
Woo oh oh oh  
(Wash the stains away)

"

As Katelynn sang along, her voice melding with the unseen man, the pirate was struck by the words more so than the first song. In a way they seemed to almost speak to him directly. He had always seen his vengeance, skinning his crocodile, as his remedy. Even now, sitting in this moving contraption or _car_ as everyone called it, he felt down in the depths of his soul that once Rumpelstiltskin was gone he would be free. He hoped the thief's promise of returning him to Storybrooke would hold true.

"Freeway entrance on the right in 1,000 feet," the disembodied female voice spoke interrupting another song. Hook watched as the scenery out of the front window changed, the forest thinning on either side of the car. He felt the vehicle slow as they veered off to the right and then the pirate heard a roar and the Jeep lurched forward and sped up quickly. The speed increased to the point where he thought they might as well have been flying through the air.

Katelynn noticed the man's unease and misinterpreted his body language for worry over her driving habits. "It's 70 miles per hour here. Don't worry, we're not going to get pulled over."

Again Hook felt agitated at his current predicament. If only he had been able to do more research on this realm. He knew it was going to be increasingly difficult to keep up the charade of actually being from this Storybrooke the more time he spent with the woman. He had at least come to the conclusion that Katelynn was not from said town which was both good and bad.

The next thirty minutes passed relatively quickly and the pair didn't communicate much beyond a few pleasantries. The pirate continued to brood, the further they got from the harbor town filled with fairytale characters. His mysterious companion worried about bringing a stranger to what she considered her sanctuary and perhaps the only home she's had in years. However she had this strange sense that she could trust him.

Katelynn slowed the Jeep and turned up a long winding driveway. She sighed as the Port Clyde seaside house came into view.

"Can't turn back now," the woman muttered under her breath as she reached above her head to hit a garage door opener.

"Did you say something, darling?" Hook asked breaking out of his reverie.

"Ugh, what? No," she stammered, pulling the Jeep into the detached three car garage. Putting the car in park, Katelynn turned the keys to cut the engine, throwing an almost uncomfortable silence in the small space. "So, I…ugh…guess," the woman started awkwardly not sure of what to say. "Alright JR, wanna go potty?" she finally said while getting out of the vehicle and allowing the German Shepherd to jump down. "Go potty?" she muttered incredulously under her breath.

Hook took his time getting out of the car. This was only the second time since arriving in the world without magic that he felt unsure. He was mostly wavering on whether he trusted this woman to get him back to Storybrooke as she had promised. Yes, she had vehemently sworn to do so but her enemies could very well catch up to them. The last thing he needed was to get caught up in someone else's whirlpool. Unfortunately for him, at that moment, he didn't have much of choice considering he had no idea where he was.

The pair made their way up to the large seaside cottage. Hook was impressed, while it didn't have the grandiose feel of Regina's home, it was quite spacious.

"Tell me something, love. Does this place belong to you?" the pirate questioned as he limped alongside his companion up the darkened porch steps.

"Yeah. It was my parent's vacation home. I pretty much rent it out now to make some extra cash."

"How can you be certain that your enemies won't find you here? They were able to locate you in the woods."

"Oh I've kept a low profile on this place. I have all financial transactions going to several offshore accounts under different aliases. Harvey would need someone as good as me to tie this place back to…well, me," she stated confidently.

"And you are certain that there isn't anyone better than you?"

"I graduated magna cum laude from MIT," she stated, scrunching her face. "Not to toot my own horn but there aren't many people as good as me. It's why Harvey recruited me in the first place and I got mixed up in his…organization," Katelynn added while she unlocked the front door of the historical summer cottage. She pushed the antique wooden door open, slowly stepped inside the threshold, and flipped a light switch just to the right of the entrance. The front entryway was bathed in soft white light and Hook had to admit that the place looked more than comfortable. His companion moved to the side to allow him entrance then she turned back to look out at the darkened yard and whistled loudly, calling the dog. Moments later the pure bred clambered inside and Katelynn shut the door and locked it.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink," Katelynn announced while she traipsed through the open living room, with cream-colored fluffy furniture. She turned a corner and was out of sight. Hook followed a beat behind with the dog seemingly stalking the pirate.

Captain Hook rounded a corner and stopped short in a brightly lit room which he assumed was for food preparation. Katelynn was pulling two small brown bottles out of a very small brightly lit room. She placed them both on a flat surface then proceeded to twist off the caps.

"I've got Sam Adams and Killian's Irish Red, which seems ironic considering your name," she mumbled and handed the captain one of the bottles. "Are you from Ireland?" Katelynn asked but before the pirate could respond she cut him off grabbing at his left arm, "why didn't you tell me you were shot?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"Uh, no it's not nothing. This can get infected really quickly. Believe me, I know."

"Darling, I've had worse."

"Take your coat off. I'm going to run and grab my first aid kit, I'll be right back."

With a flourish, the woman was out of the room and Hook could hear her jogging up the flight of stairs he remembered seeing just to the left of the front door. He took a swig from the bottle in his hand and made a face. The flavor was similar to mead but not quite, however rum was definitely better he decided. After taking another generous drink, he placed the bottle on the table and then with a sigh, shrugged out of his leather coat. The motion caused the skin around the wound to pull and he hissed. It appeared to have mostly stopped bleeding during the ride to the cottage.

Katelynn briskly entered the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see that Killian had actually complied and removed his coat. She had pegged him to be more stubborn. Her arms were over loaded with supplies and also a change of clothes for her new acquaintance. She placed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gauze, sewing kit, and other odds and ends down on the kitchen table but hung onto the athletic pants and oxford grey t-shirt.

"These belonged to my fi…well, I think they will fit and you'll probably be more comfortable in them anyway to sleep," she babbled. "Take off your clothes and I'll throw that into the washer. I mean, don't take off _all_ your clothes right now…you should at least take your shirt off so I can clean and dress that bullet graze," Katelynn spoke a mile a minute and she could feel her cheeks burning.

A smirk played at Hook's lips at the sputtering woman. Clearly she wasn't used to being around men very often, at least not anymore. This was a completely different side to the thief, so much more vulnerable than who he had seen fight off a man twice her size, not to mention barely flinch at having a gun pointed at her chest.

"I don't have to be told twice to remove my clothing by a beautiful woman," he teased, winking playfully at the brunette.

"Slow down there Casanova. I just want to make sure you don't get gangrene or any other kind of flesh eating bacteria."

Hook chuckled softly while unbuckling his leather vest, letting it slip from his shoulders. He laid the garment on the back of a chair and then pulled his black shirt over his head, draping it over the vest. He was bare from the waist up except for his necklace and the intricate brace keeping his hook or in this instance, fake hand, in place.

Katelynn took in the man's well defined chest and shoulders almost hungrily; it had been years since she had felt someone else's body against hers. She could make out numerous scars underneath his dark chest hair and those scars were few compared to the number of now yellowing bruises. The car that had hit him really did some damage and she briefly wondered about his cracked ribs. Finally it was the sight of his blood slowly dripping down his bicep that forced her back to the task at hand.

"Let's go over to the sink, there's better light there," she instructed while dropping the spare clothes onto the table. Picking up the hydrogen peroxide, gauze, bandages, and sewing kit she followed Killian. Putting everything down on the counter she inspected the injury under the harsh florescent light. "Well, this could definitely be worse. I think it might only need four stitches," she made a face and shuddered slightly while turning on the faucet. "Okay, hold your arm over the sink I'm going to pour the hydrogen peroxide over it. Ready?" Katelynn asked while searching Hook's ocean blue eyes.

"Aye."

"Okay, here goes."

Tipping the bottle, the liquid hit the wound and started bubbling immediately. To his credit the pirate barely flinched as the cleanser did its' job. Once Katelynn was satisfied the cut was clean, she washed her hands and then reached for the sewing kit. Hook could tell the woman was dreading this part. As if also knowing Katelynn's trepidation, JR sat down next to his master leaning against her right leg.

"So, what does JR stand for?" Hook nodded his head at the dog.

"You'll laugh," the woman said softly as she threaded the needle.

"No, I won't. If only for the fact that you are stitching me up," he added jokingly.

Katelynn sighed, bringing the needle up to the cut. "JR stands for Jolly Roger. It's a terrible name for a dog, I know. But my late fiancé was obsessed with all things pirates. His favorite story growing up was _Peter Pan_ but really because of Captain Hook. He thought that there had to be more to the character than what was portrayed. Anyway, it was probably a year after Gunnar was killed and I found this puppy on the side of the road. I was squatting in a condo in the Outer Banks. The place was called Pirate's Cove for shit's sake. I practically had to name the dog after Captain Hook's ship."

"Oh, I don't know, lass. I think Jolly Roger makes a great name for a dog, especially one as loyal as him." The captain had to suppress a smile, the irony not being lost on him. If only she knew who she was actually talking to.

"Look at that, all done," Katelynn said surprised as she tied off the stitch and cut the end. "Thank you for distracting me, Killian." She gave him a small, shy smile which made her gray eyes twinkle.

Hook started at the use of his real name. It had been too many long years since someone had called him by his given name. Of course the con artist didn't know of his more colorful moniker and the chances that she would know him by that persona were slim. He watched her wash his blood off her hands. When she was done, the brunette took a few steps away from the captain, grabbed her beer, and chugged it for several long seconds. Killian noticed the woman's hand trembled slightly when she pulled the bottle from her lips.

Reaching out, the pirate grasped her left hand in his and in a hushed voice said, "thank you…for patching me up."

"It was nothing," she mumbled while flinging the beer bottle in the air dismissively.

"I do remember how you looked at me in the hospital, lass. If you had wanted to partially disrobe me, you could have just asked," he teased, winking playfully.

"Watch it dude, I can easily pull out those stitches," Katelynn threatened half-heartedly. "I don't know what you are talking about anyway! It's not like I was undressing you with my eyes."

"You are more than welcome to finish undressing me," his voice grumbled low and he moved his body closer to her.

"I am not drunk enough for that," she muttered barely above a whisper and polished off the rest of her beer in one giant gulp. Setting the empty bottle into the sink, she turned away from the half-naked, albeit hot, man. "Let me get you some painkillers, that bullet graze is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch later. I might even have some Vicodin or Oxycodone," the woman rummaged through the medical bag she had left on the table earlier. "Ah ha!" she called out triumphantly. "I knew I had some Vicodin left."

Katelynn walked over to Killian and dropped one white pill into his palm. She quickly moved to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. Going back to the sink, she filled the glass with water, and placed it on the counter next to the still shirtless man.

"Are you sure this is necessary, lass?" Hook questioned warily thinking back to the medications he had taken at the hospital. He did not like how they made him feel, as though he was trying to sail the Jolly in the thickest fog.

"You'll be fine. It's one Vicodin for tonight to help you sleep. Tomorrow just stick with Ibuprofen."

He bounced the tiny pill in his palm, weighing his options. With steeled resolve, he popped it in his mouth and washed it down with half of the glass of water.

"Well, I guess that means no more alcohol for you," Katelynn told him while starting to clean up the medical supplies. She busied herself with putting things away and dumping out the rest of his beer. After she was done, the thief looked up and saw Killian stifle a yawn. Glancing at the clock her eyes widened in surprise at the late hour. "Why don't you go change and then I'll show you where you can sleep."

"I'm sure one of the chairs in the front room will be fine," Hook protested.

"This is a four bedroom house that can sleep 12 people. I think there're plenty of available bedrooms," she said sarcastically picking up the t-shirt and pants. She thrust the clean clothes at him and pointed to a closed door just down a hall.

Hook carried the small bundle to a room with indoor plumbing, this world continued to surprise him. He set the clothes on the toilet and gingerly removed his boots and leather pants. Grabbing the navy blue trousers he pulled them on reveling in the softness, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Next was the challenge of the getting on the light gray shirt, which was going to be a bit of a problem with his sore ribs, newly stitched up wound, and one hand. Sighing loudly he pulled open the door and went back to his companion.

"A little help, love," he asked sheepishly.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that," Katelynn exclaimed while jogging over to Killian. She tenderly helped him shrug into the shirt and then led him back to the front of the vacation home and up the stairs. "I think you'll be comfortable in here," she indicated a large bedroom with a bed fit for king. "I'll be right at the end of the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you, Katelynn," Hook said with absolute gratitude.

"No, thank you. Seriously, I don't think I would have made it out of those woods tonight if it wasn't for you," she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and her breath caught. Clearing her throat she added, "and don't think about trying anything tonight or JR will rip your throat out."

"I wouldn't dream of it, lass," the pirate stated with mock indignation. "I am always a gentleman," he added and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. He limped to the massive bed and pulled back the covers, easing onto the mattress. Tugging the covers over his battered body he instantly relaxed and felt the sweet caress of sleep envelop his tired mind. Sighing audibly he allowed his mind and body to finally fully rest since arriving in Storybrooke and this strange land without magic.

Song Credits:

"Sail" - AWOLNATION

"The Black Market" - Rise Against  
Typically, I try to keep references in my stories true to the time they were written. This Rise Against song wasn't released until earlier this summer... but I just love the lyrics and thought they would speak to Hook.


	5. Teach an Old Pirate New Tricks

**Author's Note: **I wanted to say thanks for everyone that has been reading... if you have a chance to write a review, please do - especially if it's constructive criticism. Also, I couldn't help myself and there is a cameo in this chapter but I want to assure everyone that this isn't going to be a crossover. It's just a one time thing.

Oh, and I still don't own anything.

**Chapter 5:** Teach an Old Pirate New Tricks

Bright sunlight flitted through sheer drapes covering the windows in Hook's room but it wasn't the radiance that woke the slumbering pirate, it was the most amazing scents that filtered to his room. Mentally he ticked off several food items: sausage, eggs, and potatoes, as he was pulled from the most enticing dream of Emma Swan and Katelynn aboard the deck of the Jolly Roger. The captain groaned as he rolled onto his right side and opened his eyes. Another smell wafted to him and he perked up immediately; coffee. He estimated it had been nearly 300 years since he had been able to savor the delicacy.

Stifling a yawn, Hook slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was probably the best rest he'd had in longer than he cared to remember. The only thing that would have made it better was if he had taken off the complicated leather brace used to secure his hook. He sighed as he realized that he still didn't have his preferred attachment.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and stretched as much as his bruised ribs would allow. The pirate's stomach growled loudly reminding him that it had been over a day since he had last had a meal. Following his nose, he exited the guest room and crept down the stairs.

In the front sitting room Hook stopped short when voices mixed with music emanated from a rectangular black box nailed on the wall opposite the stairs. If he remembered from his time in the hospital the moving picture box was called a TV.

"…Today, is Thursday, October 25, 2012…_From NBC News, this is Today with Matt Lauer and Ann Curry. Live from Studio 1A in Rockefeller Plaza._"

The pirate shook his head and kept moving through the living room toward the kitchen where Katelynn had stitched up his arm. Turning the corner, he stepped into the room and nearly collided with the woman.

"Holy shit!" Katelynn exclaimed. She quickly recovered from their near collision, "oh, hey! You're awake."

"Slow down, lass. What's the hurry?" the captain teased.

"I was just going to feed JR before the potatoes need to be turned over."

"Let me feed the dog. Where do you keep his food?"

"In the mudroom, just down the hallway from the bathroom," she gestured toward where Hook had changed the previous night. "He gets one scoop of food. His food dish is next to the plastic container on the floor."

Hook went down the short hallway with the German Shepherd right on his heels. Walking into the 'mud room', as Katelynn had called it, which, he noted, didn't have any mud in it at all, the pirate looked for this 'plass tick' container. JR appeared to help out the confused man and pawed at a large semi-opaque box with a green lid on the floor.

"This world keeps getting stranger," he muttered while doling out the food in the dog's designated dish.

Finishing his chore, Hook went back to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway slightly taken aback by the very arousing female only a few feet away. Katelynn, standing with her back to the pirate at the stove, was wearing the smallest pair of trousers he had ever seen. If she bent over he would catch a glimpse of her derriere. The tunic she was wearing, if it could even be considered that, looked as though it was more fitting for a child. However being the fact that he was Captain Hook, he couldn't deny that her lithe body looked more than desirable. His mind wandered back to the dream he had woken from and a smile played his lips.

Katelynn decided that was the perfect moment to turn around, spatula in hand. She cocked an eyebrow at her newest acquaintance.

"See something you like?" she asked using the captain's own line on him. "Don't forget I carry a gun," the woman warned and Hook wasn't sure if she was being spirited or if she actually meant to use the weapon on him. That was one thing, in addition to many others, he found intriguing about her.

"I've seen the way you hold the weapon. I'd prefer not to be on the receiving end if you should decide to fire it."

"Uh huh," she responded noncommittally. "Breakfast is just about ready."

"Everything smells delectable."

"Do you want coffee?"

"Coffee would be great."

Placing the spatula down on the counter, Katelynn glided over to a set of cabinets and pulled out a mug. She carried the mug to a Keurig and started his drink, then made her way back to the stove. Nodding her head in approval, she turned to Killian, "I think it's time to eat. Plates are over there," she gestured to the right of the cooktop.

Hook didn't waste any time, it had been more than a day since his last meal. Grabbing a large plate, he bent his left arm at the elbow and balanced the plate on top. Then the pirate started to scoop a healthy helping of potatoes, eggs, and sausage onto his dish.

"Didn't want to offer me a hand?" he half-heartedly joked, keeping his eyes on the task.

"Even with a handicap, you don't appear to be a man who has ever asked for help," Katelynn surmised as she watched the one handed man. "When did you lose it?" she asked before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that," she tried to recover but knew she failed when Killian answered, bitterness laced in his voice.

"Long ago."

An awkward silence settled over the pair as they sat at the table and ate. Hook really was savoring the flavors as his companion was a phenomenal cook. Not to mention he was definitely hungrier than he originally thought.

"How's your arm?" Katelynn tried again asking quietly from the other side of the table.

"It's doing much better, darling," the pirate looked the woman in the eye, a silent apology in his clear blue eyes. "What is the Heart of the Forest? I remember that man, Harvey, asking about it?"

Katelynn sighed as she contemplated what she should reveal to the curious man. Looking deep into his ocean blue eyes, she pursed her lips while coming to a conclusion.

"You haven't heard of it?" the thief asked, surprised. "The Heart of the Forest is an ancient artifact, dating all the way back to Iron Age. It's said to have been carved from enchanted wood from a tree in Ireland," she paused, taking a bite of potatoes. "It's priceless, probably one of the most valuable pieces in the world. Not to mention, it's supposed to hold magical properties or some such nonsense. Legend goes that only those with a pure heart can unlock its secrets," Katelynn rolled her eyes for added effect.

"And you are in possession of this priceless artifact?" Hook questioned. He had heard of The Heart of the Forest, there were stories of the relic in several worlds he had traveled. Many had tried to acquire it, often through deadly force. He found it ironic that such a powerful item would end up in a world that did not have a shred of magic.

"Well, it's not here that's for damn sure. Let's just say that it's safe at least for the time being. But Harvey will stop at nothing to get it."

"He'll use violence?"

"He already has. He killed my fiancé to force me to help steal it. And I'm sure I'll be next, if he ever catches up to me."

As Hook contemplated her words, a strange noise followed by a buzzing radiated from the kitchen counter. Katelynn quickly rose from her seat, tapped on the screen, and then backed up. The pirate was amazed when a man, with short light brown hair, in his thirties appeared and started speaking.

"_Ha! Katy, my my Katy. You are a sight for sore eyes. Especially in those short shorts. Damn_!"

"Dean Winchester, you sexy piece of ass, how's my favorite womanizer?" Hook could hear the playfulness in her voice and he raised an eyebrow.

"_Not too bad. Are you staying out of trouble_?"

"I wish. How's Sam?"

"_Sammy's good_." The man in the small picture box turned his body and shouted, "_Sammy! Say hi to Katy._"

"_Hey, Katy_!" came a second voice.

"Hey, Sam! You keep that brother of yours inline."

"_I try but he keeps fucking up_." The second voice said mischievously.

"_Hey_!" Yelled the first man as he turned back to face Katelynn.

"So what can I do for you Dean? Do you need help finding another mummified hand?"

"_Nah. We're looking for a sword this time_."

"A sword? Intriguing. You boys always send me the fun stuff. If you're looking for Excalibur, you do know it's just a myth right? Anyway, have Sam email me the details and I'll see what I can come up with today." After a pause she continued, "I'm gonna have to go off grid for a while. Harvey almost caught up to me, so I'm gonna have to really disappear."

"_Do you want some help? We're happy to come out to you or meet up somewhere_."

"Thanks, Dean but I can't risk bringing this down on you and Sam."

"_I don't like the idea of you being alone out there_."

"I'm not alone. I've got back up."

"_Oh yeah? The dog doesn't count, Katy_."

"I've got someone other than JR with me, Dean. His name is Killian and he's proven to be rather resourceful."

"_Killian? Like the beer_?"

"You're ridiculous."

"_Alright, so what's this gonna cost us_?"

"Dean, I'm offended. Who do I look like, Bella Talbot? God rest her soul."

"_Oh_ _her soul ain't restin_'."

"What?"

"_Nothin'_. _If you were Bella you'd be trying to kill Sammy while telling me that we should have angry sex_."

"Touché."

"_Seriously, what are you thinking_?"

"How about you just owe me?"

"_Alright, if you insist. Anyway we gotta run. Thanks, Katy_."

"Stay outta trouble. And when I resurface, we should meet up."

"_Sounds good. Stay safe and call if you need anything_."

"You know I will. Love you boys!"

Katelynn walked back to the device and tapped on the screen, making it go black. Then she turned to face her companion. She regarded him for a few lingering seconds and then finally made her way back to the table.

"Sorry about that. I totally wasn't expecting anyone to call me."

"No problem, lass. Are they close friends of yours?" he asked, still not fully comprehending how the communication device worked.

"I have an…interesting relationship with the Winchester brothers, to say the least," she answered skirting around the question. Katelynn then turned her piercing gray eyes to the attractive man at her kitchen table and posed a question of her own, "What about you? Where would someone find friends of Killian Jones?"

Hook considered the question carefully. He couldn't very well say the Enchanted Forest or even Neverland but if he was honest with himself, he'd have to say that he didn't have any friends. There was no one in all the realms that he could call a friend. The pirate stared back, flashed his winning smile and calmly replied, "In Storybrooke. Someone is leaving shortly and I need to see them before they leave."

"There are a few things I need to do before we can leave. I've gotta change the appearance of the Jeep. I'd steal a different car but that'll take more time. But I think we'll be okay if I can remove the roof lights, change out the license plates, replace the rims, and maybe do a quick and dirty paint job. I think I've got everything here too. Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Aye. I'd be happy to."

"Cool. Oh, and I washed your clothes. I wasn't really sure what to do with all the leather so everything is hanging in the basement. It might be awhile before it's all dry. Anyway, I put some clothes in the bathroom upstairs for you along with a towel, if you want to take a shower."

"Thank you, lass." Hook said quietly while Katelynn waved her hand in dismissal of his appreciation. "Not just for stitching me up last night, for the food as well. Everything was delicious."

"No problem. It's actually kinda nice having another person around," she admitted while standing to clear the table. Taking her lead, and because he is always a gentleman, the captain carried his empty plate to the sink and offered his assistance in cleaning up the kitchen.

Less than ten minutes later, Hook found himself back upstairs in the bathroom, naked, staring at the handles for the shower. It was different than the one the nurses showed him while he was in the hospital about a week ago. Taking a gamble he turned both handles and pulled the lever, smiling when the water came out from the pipe above his head. As the warm water hit his body the pirate decided that after he got his vengeance he'd like to stay in this land, if only for the ability to bathe indoors.

Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the bathtub and took a good look in the mirror, gasping slightly at his appearance. The deep purple and black contusions along his ribs and chest stood out against his white skin. His newest injury, the bullet graze was still tender and he was fairly certain it was going to add to his collection of scars. Even his face appeared almost gaunt, dark circles shadowed his cheeks.

After drying off, he grabbed the dark blue pants, jeans he'd heard Emma call them, and pulled them on. While they weren't his leather pants, they fit surprisingly well for belonging to Katelynn's late fiancé. A tight shirt, with the word 'Volbeat' was all that remained. He slowly put it on, his ribs protesting at the movement. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub he slipped his feet into his waiting boots.

Making his way back to the kitchen he looked for his new companion. Just as, what he could only describe as, concern started to creep into his mind, he heard JR's bark from outside the house. Entering the mudroom, he opened the door and stepped onto the wrap-around porch. Looking around, Hook could see the large door to the smaller building where Katelynn had parked the car wide open. Ambling to the building, he came to a stop at the entrance and decided to observe. The woman was pacing the length of the Jeep, the small rectangular talking box pressed against her ear.

"Devlin, get me at least a new passport, driver's license, and social. I'll take care of the rest," she was telling someone. The brunette listened intently and narrowed her eyes in anger before dropping her voice an octave, "You still owe me, Devlin. I haven't forgotten how you never paid me my fifty thousand for that last job…No! You listen to me, you little shit, you _will_ have everything I need by tomorrow. If not, the FBI will on your doorstep before you can say 'Póg Mo Thóin'. And don't you forget that I've got enough dirt on you to make your life a living hell. But just to prove how nice I am, I'll waive the fifty thousand from last time. Do this and we're square," she paused allowing her threat and offer to sink in to whoever she was speaking to. "Good, I'm glad you see things my way," Katelynn bit her lip as she listened. "Tomorrow 4 PM…Jones Street between Bleecker and W 4th. Got it. I'll see you then, Devlin."

Katelynn hung up the phone and slumped against the Jeep, laying her head back against the metal frame she breathed deeply as adrenaline quickly left her body. She felt exhausted and desperately wanted to take a long nap. Her sixth sense started to prickle and she looked up at Killian.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you were already done in the shower."

"Aye. Thanks for the clothes," Hook replied unsure whether he should mention how much he had overheard. Luckily, the thief moved on to a different topic.

"So, the two things I need to do that require two people are removing the roof lights and changing out the hubcaps. It's a nice day out, so I'm going to try a quick paint job too."

Several hours later, and nearly five hundred unasked questions by Hook, the two had called it a day and were cleaning up. In the pirate's opinion, the car looked completely different. Katelynn had sprayed a dark gray paint onto the car, changed the hubcaps, took off the roof lights, and changed the license plates. While the captain was confident in the vehicle's disguise, Katelynn wasn't.

The woman, dressed in a tight pair of jeans, sky blue t-shirt, and black army boots walked down the stairs and called out to Killian. Grabbing two black leather jackets from a coat closet near the front door she waited for him.

"Come on dude. I promised you a good dinner for helping me."

Hook sauntered down the hallway to the front of the house from the kitchen wearing a clean pair of jeans and a tight black shirt, with the letters AC, a lightning bolt, and the letters DC. Katelynn handed him one of the jackets and then opened the front door.

"I thought you said we couldn't take the Jeep," Hook questioned.

"Oh, no we can't. The paint is still drying. But I've got another car we can take and something tells me that you are going to think it's pretty bad ass," she said slyly, winking at him.

Back in the three car garage, Hook noticed another vehicle with a cover at the far end. Katelynn walked over to it and pulled the covering off the car. The pirate had to agree with the brunette, it was pretty bad ass, as she had put it.

"1968 Chevelle SS," Katelynn proudly stated, a dangerous glint in her gray eyes. The shiny jet black muscle car intrigued the captain but what truly caught his eye was a white Jolly Roger on the roof.

"Did you steal this, darling?" Hook asked a humorous tone in his voice.

"No. It belonged to my father," she replied sighing slightly.

They climbed in and she started the engine, its rumble reverberating through their seats. Pulling the classic car out of the garage and onto the street, she hit the gas and the vehicle shot forward. The woman laughed out loud and looked at her passenger, dimples sticking out.

"What are you in the mood for, sea food or Mexican?" she shouted at him over the roar of the engine as they headed out of town.

Dinner had been an experience for Hook. Katelynn had talked him into eating at a Mexican restaurant and it had been quite the feat to act like he knew what he was eating. Now they were back at the house watching what she called Thursday Night Football on the TV while she looked up information on a sword for her friend.

The captain turned away from the TV to place his flask on the table behind the sofa and his eye caught a framed picture of a couple. Putting the flask down he picked up the frame to get a better look. His eyes widened in surprise at the couple smiling up at him.

"Lass, are these your parents?"

Katelynn looked up from the laptop, "yeah. That picture was probably taken a year or two before I was born."

"What happened to them?" he asked quietly.

She sighed deeply before responding, "they and my younger brother were killed by a drunk driver my sophomore year of college."

"I'm sorry to hear that, darling."

"It's okay. It's been almost 12 years," her gray eyes caught his ocean blue ones and he could plainly read the deep sadness and loss she truly felt. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "so what time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"The earlier the better, if that's alright."

"Not a problem. How about 5:30?" Hook nodded in agreement. "Great. I will wake you up around 5." Grabbing the laptop in both hands, she stood up and bid the pirate goodnight and beckoned to JR.

Hook watched the brunette disappear up the stairs. He glanced at the photo again before setting the frame back down on the table behind him. Picking up his flask he decided to enjoy his rum for a little while longer.


	6. A Chance Opportunity

Not What It Seems

**Chapter 6:** A Chance Opportunity

It was still over an hour before sunrise when the unrecognizable Jeep Wrangler pulled to a stop at the entrance to the Storybrooke marina. Katelynn had been tossing and turning all night in anticipation of getting to her rendezvous in Greenwich Village. She was estimating a seven hour drive with New York City traffic and decided to leave earlier than what she had discussed with her companion.

The drive to drop off Killian had been quick, mostly due to lack of traffic on the coastal roads, but it had also been quieter and less hectic than the journey to the seaside house. She kept wracking her brain at the fact it had only been a couple of days since she had almost been captured. While Katelynn did consider herself more intelligent than most people, she was also smart enough to realize that if Killian hadn't stumbled upon her campsite things would have gone very differently. She surreptitiously glanced at the man who was once again adorned in his pirate attire.

"Should I drop you off at any particular spot?"

"Right here is fine, darling," Hook said without making any move to exit the vehicle. "Where will you go now?" he questioned; a mixture of curiosity and concern laced in his accented voice. The captain turned in the bucket seat to face her, wincing slightly at the pull on his sore ribs.

Katelynn looked into his ocean blue eyes and contemplated what she should tell him. Finally, she smirked and replied, "I'm going to disappear among seven million people, at least for a little while. After that, I think the Pacific Ocean might be calling my name or maybe the desert." She paused letting her gaze drift from his piercing stare out the windshield. "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. But there are almost endless possibilities especially once I get a new identity."

As Hook was about to ask her another question he felt something large and wet run across his left cheek. Momentarily stunned he turned his head more to come nose to nose with the German Shepherd.

"Aw, it looks like you've won over JR," she teased, chuckling quietly.

"That's all well and good but have I won over you, lass?" Hook asked flashing his winning smile.

"You do realize that we probably won't ever see each other again, right?"

"Aye. Nevertheless, I am curious," the pirate told her while raising an eyebrow.

"Then yes, I suppose you have," she quipped, her deep dimples popping out on her heart-shaped face.

Nodding his head, Hook smiled warmly at this woman whom he'd grown somewhat close to in a short amount of time. He wasn't sure he could consider her a friend, but she was the closest thing to one that he'd had in more years than he cared to count. Without another word, he grabbed the door handle and exited the Jeep. Hand still on the door he turned back to look at the thief, "Good luck, Katelynn. And I appreciate you providing me with transport back to Storybrooke." He shut the door and started walking toward the dock where the Jolly Roger, still cloaked from Cora's protection spell, was moored.

"Seriously, that's it? What the hell?" Katelynn muttered to herself as she threw open the driver's door. "Hey!" she yelled to his retreating form, taking a deep breath when Killian stopped and turned to face her. "Wait a sec," she called out while twisting around to grab a shopping bag from the backseat. Leaving the engine running, the woman stepped out of the car and gracefully walked up to the leather clad man. Holding out the bag to him she waited patiently for him to take it.

"What's this?" he questioned while taking her offer.

"The clothes you wore at the house," she explained. "With Gunnar gone, I have no use for them," she quickly added, shrugging her shoulders. Then without another thought, she threw her arms around Killian's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Hook's body tensed at the sudden and unexpected physical contact but he eventually allowed his body to relax, wrapping his arms around Katelynn's waist. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear and then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before breaking the moment by taking a couple of steps away from him.

For the first time in nearly 300 years, Hook was at a loss for words. This striking brunette standing in front of him didn't see the deadly, conniving Captain Hook. She only saw a man, albeit devilishly handsome he was certain, but simply a man. It was something he only dared dream about when he wasn't hell bent on vengeance.

"Well, goodbye Killian Jones. Maybe I'll run into you again someday," Katelynn flashed a brilliant smile at him and then turned to walk back to the Jeep.

"Goodbye, Katelynn. I would be honored should our paths cross again."

Hook watched as the con artist climbed back into the vehicle and drove away. He really did think he was going to miss her company. But it was finally time to pilfer his hook back and he had a pretty good idea where it might be. Once the appendage was in his possession again, he could resume, and more importantly, exact his long overdue revenge.

The drive to Greenwich Village in Lower Manhattan had gone more smoothly than Katelynn anticipated. She had expected garbled traffic but surprisingly there weren't any travel delays. What was even better was that she had found a free parking space a few blocks over from the rendezvous point. With several hours to spare before the exchange, she had walked JR to a nearby doggie daycare, took the subway down to the Financial District to pick up The Heart of the Forest from a safety deposit box, and there was even time to stop and see the newly completed One World Trade Center and the 9/11 Memorial. It appeared that Lady Luck was on her side.

Just before four o'clock, Katelynn, with JR in tow, rounded a corner onto Jones Street. She easily spotted Devlin sitting on the stoop of a brownstone house. Not being the trusting type, the con artist assessed her surroundings before deciding it was safe to approach the man.

"This is a little more public than you typically prefer," she greeted coldly.

"One never can be too cautious, you know that Katelynn," the forger sneered.

"Please, you know I wouldn't have bothered to waste my time or energy to kill you. Anyway let's make this quick, I've got places to be."

Devlin pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to her. Katelynn briefly reviewed the contents inside the package, nodding in approval. She placed the envelope into a large purse and addressed her fellow criminal, "it's always a pleasure, Devlin." Without so much as another look at the man still sitting on the porch, she turned and led JR back the way they had come.

"Kate!" the forger suddenly called out, forcing the woman to pause. She glanced over her shoulder as he continued, "be careful. I've been hearing chatter about something going down soon." Katelynn gave a curt nod and then proceeded down the avenue.

She contemplated what Devlin had meant by that. Surely Harvey couldn't know that she was in Manhattan to retrieve the amulet. It was possible that he knew she had pulled in a favor for a new identity but knowing that small fact wouldn't have been enough to make another move.

As she was heading back to the Jeep she had to slow down to allow a small group to exit a pizza parlor. Caught up in her thoughts she barely registered what the people were saying until an accented voice vied for her full attention.

"Miss Swan, I can assure you that we will be back in Storybrooke in the next day or two."

"Gold, next day or two isn't specific enough for me."

_What are the odds? _Katelynn thought. Making a rash decision, she followed the three adults and the preteen to an apartment complex not far from where the Jeep was parked. Cutting across the street to a coffee shop, she tied JR to a table outside and then ducked in to purchase a small black coffee. Back outside, she sank into the hard metal chair facing the building and settled in for a good old fashioned stakeout.

Sure enough, it was only moments before Katelynn caught a glimpse of black leather stalking toward the entrance of the apartment building. "What the Hell is he doing here?" she muttered aloud while straightening in her chair.

Twenty minutes passed with no more movement from the entryway. The brunette was beginning to worry until the door opened and she watched as the blonde woman and younger man left and walked half a block down the street to stop in front of a silver, Ford Explorer. They appeared to argue until another woman approached the couple. Her gray eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, even from her vantage point, Katelynn would recognize the woman anywhere.

After a short discussion, the blonde and the man got in the SUV and pulled out of the parking space and onto the street. A few short minutes later it appeared from the opposite end of the block and stopped in front of the apartment building, hazard lights flashing. The couple hopped out of the vehicle and rushed inside. It wasn't long before the preteen boy exited the building and held the door open for the couple who were now supporting the older man. Katelynn could clearly see his ashen skin tone and shaking frame from across the street. They helped him into the back of the Explorer and then sped off into the New York City traffic. A knot started to form in her stomach when it became apparent that Killian was not with them.

Without wasting another moment, the con artist tossed her full coffee cup into a waste basket and darted across the street, JR easily keeping stride next to her. Slipping through the door, she quickly scanned the entryway looking for clues as to where her new friend could have vanished. The scene before her was pretty clear something had gone down in the small space between the door and the interior gate. She spotted a fire extinguisher lying haphazardly on its side. Katelynn squatted next to it and noticed a few specks of blood on the linoleum floor.

"Where are you Killian?" she whispered. Looking up from the evidence the brunette caught sight of a partially open door just to her left. Standing, she quickly stepped to the threshold and slowly pulled the metal door further open. Before her was a darkened stairwell leading to a basement, most likely the storage room for residents. "This is stupid," she chastised herself under her breath.

Hesitating for only a moment more, Katelynn gradually descended the cement stairs. The musty scent of mildew wafted up from the poorly lit basement. After thirteen steps, the thief finally managed to take in the surroundings. There were roughly 6 rows of decently sized storage closets made of wooden sides and chain-link fence doors.

"Come on JR…let's find our new, hot friend."

Together the woman and German Shepherd searched the first two aisles without any luck. Halfway down the third row, her foot brushed against fabric sticking out from under the metal frame. Bending down in the low light, from a single incandescent bulb in the center of the aisle, she felt the familiar texture of leather. Pulling out her iPhone, she flipped the screen to turn on the flashlight function.

In the harsh light from the flashlight, Killian lay sprawled on the hard floor. Katelynn sighed in relief when she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Squeezing her hand through one of the links, she forcefully rammed her fingers against the unconscious man's shoulder.

"Killian! Come on, wake up!"

Before she could try again to rouse him, footsteps at the top of the stairs caught her attention. There was barely enough time to shove her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and slink further down the aisle to a thankfully empty storage locker. Katelynn sank down to her knees and motioned for JR to lie beside her.

"He's over here," a woman's voice resounded from the main hallway. Tamara, joined by one of the men who attacked Katelynn and Killian in the woods the other night, and another thug stopped in front of the storage unit where the pirate was imprisoned. "It's almost sad really how much Neal trusts me."

"And you are sure it's who Harvey believes him to be?" asked the man with a broken nose.

"Yes and you know better than to question our orders," Tamara reprimanded. "Let's go. I've got the trailer parked around the corner. We'll come back and make sure he's secured and ready to move. That sheriff hit him pretty damn hard."

The trio headed back upstairs giving Katelynn an opportunity to sneak out. She paused next to Killian's inert form and whispered, "I'll get you out of this, dude." Knowing she didn't have enough time to move his dead weight, the thief and dog sprinted up the steps and out of the building. They didn't stop running until they got back to the Jeep.

Luck was again on Katelynn's side when she parked the Wrangler a few spaces from the alleyway next to the apartment complex. Only moments after stopping, a black Ford F-150 towing a U-Haul trailer eased onto the road from the alley. Her gut told her to follow.

She followed, usually several car lengths behind, to a marina. The con artist watched as the two men uncoupled the F-150 from the trailer and hooked it up to the silver Ford Explorer the small group from Storybrooke had left in earlier. Tamara got behind the wheel of the SUV and left the marina with Katelynn ghosting behind.


	7. Lay It On the Line

Author's Note: Apologies for taking so long to upload this chapter. I also want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter - I should edit it a bit more, but I'm being lazy...

Lastly, there's at least 1 f-bomb in here.

Oh, this chapter is titled from a song called Lay It On the Line by a band called Triumph. It's a pretty sweet song, you should check it out - if you like late 70's rock.

OUAT FF – Not What It Seems

**Chapter 7:** Lay It On the Line

Katelynn had been tailing Tamara and her abducted friend for over three hours. They were currently passing the city of Worcester on Interstate 90 in Massachusetts. Boston was roughly an hour's drive almost due east. The con artist couldn't say she was surprised when they veered off of I-90 and set a course north to bypass the large metropolis.

After a quick break at a rest area in northern Massachusetts and another one at the southern tip of Maine, Katelynn had a pretty good idea of where they were headed. She was contemplating whether she should pull ahead and cut off Tamara before they reached the quiet seaside town or if it would be better to continue to follow. Twenty miles north of Portland, the other woman made the decision for the thief when the Explorer, U-Haul in tow, exited the highway and proceeded down a wooded two lane blacktop. With them off the interstate it was going to be exceedingly difficult to remain undetected but Katelynn knew it could have devastating consequences for her mysterious friend to lose them now.

Finally, after a long night of driving, Tamara turned off the road onto a hidden drive into the surrounding forest. Turning off the headlights, the Jeep slowly pursued cloaked in the low light just before dawn. About a half mile down the muddy terrain, Katelynn could see break lights from the U-Haul and also another vehicle, a black SUV. She expertly backed the Wrangler between a stand of thick pine trees, angling the Jeep so it would be better concealed from the dirt road, and cut the engine. Feeling that she could make a clean getaway should the need arise, the brunette eased the driver's door open and quietly stepped onto the damp earth. JR leapt down and padded alongside her through the undergrowth.

Creeping forward the con artist could make out two of the men un-coupling the trailer from the Explorer. Tamara was off to the side with a third man, his arm in a sling. He was definitely one of the thugs who had been with Harvey when they attacked her and Killian. With the Ford now detached from the U-Haul, Tamara ordered one of the associates to open the trailer. A hulking man slid the metal upward while the third guy aimed a flashlight inside making it possible for Katelynn to clearly see Killian tired to a chair at the back of the trailer. After a short discussion, the door is slammed shut and Tamara climbs in the Explorer and drives away.

A couple of days pass without any opportunity for Katelynn to rush in and save the day. While she's always been confident of not only her knowledge of all things computers but also her martial arts skills, she knows trying to take on three mercenaries alone isn't very smart. So she bides her time and waits for the right moment. Over the two days Killian is only allowed out of the trailer a handful of times. She's grateful that the thugs leave him unharmed, but whether they've been ordered to not harm him or they are indifferent to their captive she's unsure.

Finally just before midnight, on the second day, Tamara returns. The men hitch the U-Haul back to the Explorer. While they are working on reattaching the trailer, Katelynn and JR return to the Jeep. After a few minutes both SUVs drive past her hiding spot and turn onto the blacktop in different directions. The brunette counts to thirty and then starts the engine and guides the vehicle toward Storybrooke.

It isn't long before she sees break lights illuminate the road ahead and the trailer come to a stop. Taking her foot off the gas, Katelynn shifts into neutral, cuts the engine, and allows the Jeep to roll to a halt some distance away. In the darkness, she can't make out whom Tamara is talking to until the man pulls the thin woman in for a kiss.

"Greg Mendell, you sly dog. I'm still not sure how you managed _that_," she muttered under her breath. "Seriously, JR there's a couple I'll never get." The German Shepherd cocked his head to the side and made a high pitched noise in response.

Tamara and Greg raised the sliding metal door of the trailer to speak to the imprisoned man within and then got into their respective vehicles and drive into town, all the while, Katelynn ghosting behind them.

Not long after getting back on the road, Tamara and Greg, with Katelynn tailing almost lazily behind, pulled to a stop next to the Storybrooke library. Parallel parking the Jeep along the avenue half a block from the clock tower, she leaned over the center console and popped open the glove box to pull out her Taurus Model 92 and a small pair of binoculars. Checking that the safety was on, she slipped the gun into the waistband of her jeans behind her back. Glancing out the windshield she could make out the front door of the library closing, Greg, Tamara and their prisoner were on the move.

"Stay here, JR. I won't be long," briefly scratching the pure bred behind the ears she then turned and climbed out of the car.

Needing a better vantage point of the front of the building the thief darted across the main thoroughfare to a darkened storefront. In her black leather jacket and dark blue jeans she easily melded into the shadows. Binoculars in hand, Katelynn bided her time patiently while staking out the historical building. The con artist weighed her options again about whether to take the two pawns while they least expected it. Tamara was scrappy in a fight while Greg was pretty much off his rocker but they both had a shoot first ask questions later mentality. She had worked with them both enough to know for a fact that they were both trigger happy and fairly accurate to boot.

Lost in thought she almost missed the glint of a reflection from behind the clock face high above the street. Raising the binoculars to her gray eyes, she focused on the clock. With its white face, she couldn't see much except for three shadowed figures until they back away from the opening. Lowering the binoculars, Katelynn chewed the inside of the lip returning to her dilemma.

It wasn't long before the trio emerged from the empty library. Killian, arms still bound was thrown into the back of the U-Haul while Greg and Tamara got inside the Explorer and peeled out down the street away from Katelynn. Sprinting across the mostly deserted boulevard she pried open the door of the waiting Jeep and jumped in. Without bothering to put on her seatbelt, she turned the key and threw the vehicle into drive. After crisscrossing the small town several times, Katelynn finally admitted defeat.

"Shit!" she yelled while slamming her right fist into the center console in frustration at a stoplight. "I lost him, JR." The dog whined, nudging her now limp hand. "I know buddy. I know," the brunette says sadly, petting his head as she waited for the light to turn green.

The late morning sunshine, finally peaking around the façade of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, filtered through the parked Jeep's windows. Katelynn, lying on the folded down rear seats, spooning JR for warmth, stirred as the golden rays danced across her face. Rising onto her elbows, she took in her surroundings. Groaning, she stretched and cracked her neck getting the soreness out.

"Uh, son of a bitch."

Checking her phone, she smacked her face with her palm and silently berated herself for sleeping so late. She had driven around the small seaside town until nearly sunrise, searching desperately for any sign of the U-Haul.

Practically falling out of the vehicle she stood in the chill October air and stretched again, hands reaching for the cloudless sky. Her stomach growled loudly and she knew it had been more than a day since her last good meal, trail mix and water did not constitute as a meal in her book. Mind made up, she got behind the wheel and drove until she found the small diner, Granny's - or something similar, which she had taken food from the last time she had been in Storybrooke. Parking the Jeep around the corner from the popular establishment, she made her way around to the back, JR at her heels.

As she rounded the corner the thief stopped short, at the rear of the diner sat the trailer, its door opened with Greg and Tamara standing with their backs to Katelynn. Darting behind a dumpster, she held her breath and listened.

"Do you believe he's actually going to do it?" the con artist overheard Greg ask.

"I do. There is nothing he cares about more than exacting his revenge."

"I still can't believe you just let him go without finding out what his plan is to get Regina to the library."

"It doesn't matter how he gets her there as long as he does it."

"We're so close, Tamara. I can't leave anything to chance. She _knows_ where my father is."

"Babe, just trust me."

"I trust _you_. It's him I don't trust, he's a villain from _there_."

"I know and when this is all over him and the rest of this abomination of a town will be gone for good. I need to go. Neal is probably starting to wonder where his lunch is."

Katelynn remained squatting behind the dumpster until the sounds of the couple's voices and footsteps faded. Slowly standing, she started to head back to the Jeep, her loyal canine companion at her side, when her stomach protested. Spinning on her booted heels, she turned and slipped into the back kitchen door of the diner. Luckily nobody was near a set of pantry like shelving units and she swiped a loaf of bread, jar of peanut butter, and a bag of pretzels. Not wanting to be a complete ass, she let a ten dollar bill from her pocket drop unceremoniously on the floor before exiting the building.

Sighing deeply for the nearly hundredth time in the past few minutes, Katelynn glanced at the clock on the Jeep's dashboard. She was in complete disbelief that it was only three in the afternoon. The now impatient woman and her dog were parked once again not far from the library entrance hoping for some sign that her missing friend was still alive. Beginning to feel as thought she'd been played, the brunette was on the verge of breaking into the closed library.

Just as she was about to turn the key in the ignition, she caught a glimpse of a raven haired man in black leather saunter past her parking space. Relief spread through Katelynn's body, nearly draining her of any energy she thought she had. Her relief was short lived as she realized that Killian wasn't alone. The woman walking with her ridiculously dressed friend had to be the Regina she overheard Greg and Tamara discussing. Her suspicion was confirmed when the couple entered the library.

Less than fifteen minutes had passed when Katelynn witnessed Greg and Tamara sneak into the unlocked building. Then it was another thirty minutes before all four exited the library. They hurriedly climbed in the waiting silver Explorer, and drove down the street.

The con artist had started the engine when she saw the small group walk out of the building; she put the Jeep in drive and pulled out onto the road in pursuit. She followed a fair clip behind on the short distance to the docks. Slowing the vehicle to an almost crawl, Katelynn watched as the silver SUV parked in front of a cannery, the smell of fish heavy in the air. The four occupants extricated themselves from the Ford and hastily entered the gloomy building.

Hours passed without any movement from the cannery. The sun was just beginning to drop beneath the tree line to the west, Katelynn feeling as though she's five minutes from screaming out her frustrations.

"JR, I think this is the longest stakeout I've ever done," the brunette sighs quietly while reaching over to scratch the German Shepherd behind the ears. His large tongue tumbles from his mouth as he pants and licks the underside of her forearm.

Mere moments after speaking, a door on the side of the building opens and her leather clad friend darts out. He appears to decide on which direction to head in as he makes his escape. Without hesitation, Katelynn turns the engine over and rolls down the window to attract his attention.

"Killian!"

The captain stopped short in surprise but then sprinted to the waiting Jeep and jumped in forcing the dog to the back seat. Katelynn saw movement from the door where Killian had exited and her eyes widened when Tamara walked out, openly gaping at the Wrangler. Not waiting for her friend to buckle his seatbelt, she peeled out of the marina toward the main drag out of town.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, lass, but what in the bloody blazes are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story," knowing that wasn't enough she decided to continue. "After the meet with Devlin, I saw that blonde sheriff. She was with a couple of people and I followed them to an apartment building. Long story short, I saw you go in but when you didn't come out but they did, I knew something was wrong. Once they left I found you but had to leave when Tamara showed up. I tailed her here."

"Thank you but I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah yeah. You're welcome."

Katelynn's expert driving abilities allowed the Jeep to make it a half mile into the forest before she is forced to slam on the breaks. A large black SUV, probably a Chevy Yukon, sat slightly slanted across the road about a quarter mile ahead.

Instinct kicking into high gear, the brunette opens her door and orders JR out of the car. She sighs in relief as the dog obeys, climbing over her lap, leaping on the ground, and finally darting into the gloomy woods. With JR safely out of harm's way, she throws the Jeep into reverse as the other vehicle, tires spinning, is propelled forward speeding straight for them.

Cranking the wheel, the Jeep screeches around to face the opposite direction and speeds back toward town. The pursuit vehicle, with its' powerful v8 engine, is able to devour the distance between them, left of center. Pulling up alongside them the SUV slams into the driver's side, causing Katelynn to almost lose control. Hook can only watch in horror as he sees a window open and one of the men aim and fire a gun at the Jeep's front left tire. The tire explodes and the driver of the SUV lets up on the gas to clip the rear left side of the smaller SUV forcing it to teeter on its' right tires.

"Fuck!" Katelynn exclaims in fear as the Wrangler flips and barrel rolls multiple times. It finally settles partially in an embankment on its' roof against a tall pine, engine smoking.

Hook shakes his head and begins to take in his surrounds, realizing that he is hanging upside down. Glancing over at his female companion, he feels his stomach drop when he sees her body hanging limply, blood dripping from a gash on her head onto the shattered windshield.

The Yukon had passed the wreckage initially and was now taking its' time to pull a U-ie. Frantically looking for anything to use as a weapon, Hook pulled a small dagger out of his boot and swiftly cuts away the seatbelt, dropping ungracefully onto the broken windshield. A glint of metal sticking out of Katelynn's jeans is exactly what the pirate was looking for. Reaching up he pulls her Taurus Model 92 from her exposed waistband and shimmies his body out of the totaled vehicle.

Hauling his body to a standing position, he uses the turned-over Jeep as cover as the SUV approaches. Wanting to be on the offensive for the first time that evening, Hook steadies his right arm against the car's undercarriage and pulls the trigger at the passing vehicle. He's surprised when the Yukon keeps driving, making no attempt to return, until approaching lights from the direction of town catches his eye.

Adrenaline was quickly leaving Hook's body and fatigue was gripping onto his mind as he walked around to the driver's side, placing his hand on the vehicle to steady himself. As he lowered his body to the ground to peer in at the inert form of the thief, he became aware of the sound of howling. Then, JR was next to him, pawing at the debris to gain access to his master.

Gingerly he twisted his upper body to allow his right hand to gently cup the unconscious woman's cheek. "Katelynn, it's time you opened your eyes now. I need a little help to get you out, lass," his voice commanding yet soft.

The sound of crunching gravel penetrated Hook's preoccupied mind and he surmised that the new car came to stop only a few feet from the overturned Jeep. He pulled his hand away from Katelynn's cheek and grabbed the gun, ready to shoot.

"You!" a vaguely familiar voice shouted.

The captain looked up to see Snow White's leggy friend, Ruby. Her cold demeanor belied her desire to help the injured duo.

"Aye. Now help me, she's wounded."

Ruby ran over to the overturned Jeep and knelt down next to the villain. She took in the woman's condition and decided to pull out her cell phone.

"No," Hook insisted. "Don't use that to alert anyone. Just help me get her down."

"I'm not a doctor. There isn't much I can help with so it's better if I call the paramedics."

"Please."

The raven haired woman was taken aback by Hook's use of the word please but also the unabashed concern written in his ocean blue eyes. She was momentarily frozen in place as she watched him turn back to the unconscious brunette and gently cradle her head in his hand.

Together, Hook and Ruby were able to carefully maneuver Katelynn's body out of the wrecked Jeep. The thief briefly opened her eyes as they carried her to Ruby's car and laid her across the backseat. Before the she-wolf could question the pirate, JR leapt onto the flooring, placing his head on Katelynn's shoulder.

"She needs a hospital," Ruby said quietly as she drove away from the accident site back toward the center of town.

Sighing deeply, Hook shook his head. "No, darling. That is not an option for her."

"Well, where do you suggest then?"

Hook gave Ruby's question some considerable thought before answering. As he responded, he could feel his resolve quickly draining, "the Charming's. Take her to their place." Before he could offer any explanation, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, his body relaxed and he surrendered to the pull of unconsciousness.


End file.
